


Masks and Steps

by ExtremeExhaustion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Heist, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Language, Pet Names, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Sappy Roronoa Zoro, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Nami comes up with a plan to get a good chunk of money. Zoro and Luffy are designated to be the distraction.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Masks and Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to branch out a bit towards the end since I've only written Zolu so far. Let me know if you would want me to include this ship in my fics as well.

Zoro felt ridiculous. Not for the first time that night, the swordsman silently cursed Nami’s insatiable hunger for money. The Straw Hat navigator had caught wind of a masquerade party being held in a rich criminal’s home and decided that she absolutely had to rob the place. Now, some of the crew was milling around the mansion doing different tasks to rob the jerk’s money. Luffy and Zoro had been given the job of acting as a distraction due to the captain’s natural attention-grabbing personality and the first mate’s ability to find Luffy no matter where he went. At that point, Zoro stopped paying attention as Luffy darted off into the crowd once he got his task. At least he had on his mask before he ran off.

  


If the swordsman remembered right, it was an orange lion mask that looked vaguely like the sun. It fit Luffy so well. Zoro’s mask was a purple Oni that felt mildly suffocating. The clothes he wore also felt a bit too stiff. No one wore their usual colors because, as Nami insisted, ‘it would be like painting a target on their backs’. So, Zoro’s dress shirt was a dark blue covered by a charcoal gray suit jacket. His dress shoes were black, and he wished he pressed harder to just wear his boots. Luffy had been even more unhappy about his clothes. Nami didn’t let the captain get away with wearing sandals or shorts.

  


Even his straw hat had been left behind, but Luffy only allowed this after being reassured by Robin and Chopper that they would take good care of it. The rubber man was dressed in a full-blown suit that included an orange dress shirt, a black jacket and pants, and brown dress shoes. While Luffy had a black tie, it had been undone within three minutes. He pouted for a bit until Zoro mumbled out that he looked handsome with a mild blush. That caused Luffy to perk up. Any praise from his lover made the captain ecstatic. Zoro shook his head with a hidden smile as he remembered the exact look Luffy made. His boyfriend could be adorable at times.

  


Familiar, loud laughter drew the swordsman’s attention back to his current task. Keeping an eye on Luffy to make sure their cover isn’t blown. Zoro nudged through the crowd until his captain came into sight. Luffy was happily spinning in circles with an unknown woman who was clearly having fun. A flash of jealousy stabbed the swordsman’s chest. Some gasps caused him to glance at the owner of the mansion and his wife. They were engaged in an intense dance. That caused an idea to form which made Zoro smirk under his mask. He easily tugged Luffy’s attention away and to him. Zoro spun his captain once and pressed his front against the other’s back. His voice was a bit muffled by the mask, “Shall we show them how it’s done, sunshine?”

  


Luffy leaned into the touch. His voice betrayed the smile that was definitely under the mask, “Let’s do it, treasure!” Zoro gave the thin wrist and waist he was holding a squeeze before spinning Luffy around so they could walk further onto the dance floor together. There was a certain elegance to their walk. Luffy’s pure passion and enthusiasm followed a pattern that only came out when in sync with another person. Zoro circled until he was in front of his captain. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. Luffy held back a chuckle. His lover did that every time they danced. Showing a level of the unconditional dedication and loyalty that brewed beneath. Luffy reached out in a practiced motion to lift Zoro’s head by his chin.

  


His breath caught a bit in excitement when their gazes connected through the masks. Zoro’s gazes kept their intensity despite missing an eye. Luffy’s eyes followed as Zoro stood up with one smooth motion, took a small hand in his own, and pressed the back of it against where his lips would be. This continued down a rubbery arm and didn’t pause until Luffy held up his hand when the “kisses” were almost to his ear. Zoro paused there then took control of the dance. They spun, circled each other, and predicted the other’s next move with ease. Control of the dance shifted between the two randomly. They certainly gained plenty of attention as others watched them dance with great interest. Zoro leaned forward as he dipped Luffy, “I think we have an audience, sunshine.”

  


Luffy leaned up in turn, “Shishishishi, they’re probably staring ‘cause Zoro looks so good. But,” Zoro didn’t even flinch when his head was tugged down by an insistent hand on his neck, “Zoro’s my treasure, so they can’t have him.” The swordsman bumped their masks together in a false kiss, “If anyone’s getting stared at because they look good, it’s you, sunshine.” He tugged Luffy up until the rubber man could tuck a leg around him and they were pressed chest-to-chest, “You’re very good at drawing attention.” Zoro spun to press his front against Luffy’s back again as the captain laughed, “Is that why Zoro stares sometimes?” The swordsman took a few steps back to lean Luffy back, “I stare because you’re my sunshine. You’re too bright to look away from.”

  


Zoro stepped forward again to put Luffy back up straight as he whispered in his lover’s ear, “Because you’re irresistible.” Soft black hair brushed against the mask as Luffy glanced over his shoulder, “Shishi, Zoro’s sappy.” The captain moved until he was the one dipping Zoro. His eyes shined behind the mask, “Zoro’s super important to me too.” Zoro pushed himself up, “I’m surprised you never just forget me.” Luffy nudged their masks together, “I’d be a pretty bad pirate if I forgot about my greatest treasure.” Zoro felt his face heat up and let out an irritated sigh.

  


They bumped masks again, “How come I’m still so affected by the sappy shit you say? We’ve been together for a while now.” Luffy giggles at his lover’s plight, “Cause Zoro’s feeling loved in a new way.” That was a very simple version of the answer. Being in a romantic relationship was fairly new. It brought up so many questions and doubts especially since Zoro never felt worthy of having his captain’s attention. He had a strong need to prove his worthiness. Yet, Luffy dismantled that by offering his affection easily without any prompting. Without Zoro needing to do something first. A flash of light caught Zoro’s eye. It was the signal that Nami was done and it was time to go. Just in time as the music was approaching its end.

  


His voice gained a husky tone to it, “Ready to finish this, sunshine?” Luffy clutched smooth fabric in his hand with mischief in his voice, “Ready, treasure.” The last part of their dance involved a lot of Luffy showing off his flexibility and Zoro showing off his strength. It made the crowd shout in awe and delight. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky snuck out of the building during the high level of distraction. Usopp tossing his mask on the floor before running out served as the signal that Zoro and Luffy could stop. Zoro did one final spin and dip before they stopped in that position, breathless, and he tugged Luffy upright. The room exploded in applause. People swarmed the pair, asking for a chance to dance, until they parted for the host.

  


The host, wearing a bird-like mask, clapped his hands as he approached. His wife clung to his arm, “You two danced beautifully. Very creative. Very moving. How about we go into another room to talk.” Zoro glared from his spot next to his captain as Luffy spoke, “Sorry, old guy, we gotta get going. It was a fun party.” Luffy bowed his head a bit, “Thanks for the food too.” The host let out a low chuckle. It made Zoro reach for his hip only to remember his lack of swords. Right, they were left behind too. “I don’t think you understand. I said, let’s go talk.” A bunch of guns were being pointed at both men.

  


Luffy stared back blankly before a laugh built up in his chest. He nudged his lover with his shoulder, “I don’t think he wants us to leave, treasure.” Zoro sighed heavily as he shrugged his jacket off, “Why do all of our dates turn out this way?” Luffy cracked his knuckles, “C’mon, let’s do this fast. The rest of the crew is waiting.” Zoro stepped forward as some of the cronies backed away, “Ready when you are, sunshine.” The screams could be heard from outside of the mansion. Nami put her hands on her hips with an irritated frown, “Those two seriously picked a fight? What is wrong with them? The plan was to sneak out!”

  


Usopp stared at the building with a flat face, “You know that Zoro will go along with whatever Luffy wants. We really shouldn’t have left them alone.” Sanji took a drag, “Stupid, shitty bastards…ruining Nami’s plan.” Franky waved a hand dismissively, “Eh, just let ‘em get it out. We got the money.” So, the four waited and listened to the screams of chaos coming from the building. The two came out laughing and clinging to each other with their masks missing and clothes messed up. Nami’s anger faded at the sight, “Those two are lucky that we got what we wanted.” Usopp barely spared the red head a glance, “You mean what you wanted.” The sniper didn’t get the smack that he was anticipating.

  


He looked over to see Sanji staring at the couple. Nami was currently chewing them out. Luffy was laughing, carefree, as he swung their joined hands. Zoro leaned into his captain while ignoring Nami completely. His face was full of a gentle fondness that used to only appear from a distance as he watched Luffy. Sanji stared with an almost longing look before glancing down at his own hands. Usopp walked over and bumped their shoulders together, “Hey, you’ll find someone too someday. Don’t worry about it.” Sanji didn’t look up. Usopp didn’t notice how Sanji’s gaze shifted to stare at the sniper’s hand instead, “Yeah…someday.”


End file.
